Leche condensada
by Nata-alias-Nino
Summary: Eren más tarro de leche condensada más libido elevado igual trabajo manual. Hasta ahí todo ok, pero ¿qué pasará cuando un sargento malhumorado lo descubra en pleno afán? Riren (Rivaren). Cosa que comenzó como twoshot pero que acabó como fic de unos cuatro o cinco capítulos... err... u.u
1. Chapter 1

**Jalou? Bueno, soy Nata, mi primer fic... que comenzó con la idea de que fuera one shot pero acabó siendo twoshot... uhm, ninguno de estos personasjes me pertenece, lo cual es obvio porque si lo hicieran la serie sería un hentai mega enfermizo con mucho gore hacia Eren y sexo desesenfrenado xD y eso...**

**Si alguna me deja review seré happy *-* y si me dejan críticas constructivas mejor :D si me envían dinero a la sgte cuenta corriente ufff, las amaré (ok no) eweU**

**Anyway, ahí va la primera parte. (La cual me tomó tres malditos días completar debido a mi poca concentración D;)**

**Leche condensada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Antiguo cuartel central del grupo de investigación.

En la cocina, a una hora anormalmente temprana para él, siendo un día libre, se encontraba Eren Jaeger, revisando las repisas en busca de algo apetecible para comer, pero hasta el momento no daba con algo que le atrajera realmente.

- Ah… - suspiró cansado y acomodando todo de vuelta en su lugar.

En ese mismo instante, cuando, rendido, planeaba devolverse a su habitación, o mejor dicho calabozo, entraron en escena tres cajas con piernas tambaleándose.

_¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo las cajas caminan? … no, ¡¿desde cuándo tienen piernas?! _Pensó Eren al ver semejante espectáculo, pero culpó a su típico aturdimiento matutino al darse cuenta de las manos que sobresalían a los costados y de escuchar un pequeño quejido femenino.

- ¿Hanji-san? – se atrevió a preguntar, confundido.

- ¿Eren? – replicó la científica de los lentes - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías ido a la ciudad con todos.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Se fueron a la ciudad?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

- Esta mañana, cuando recién salía el sol

- ¡¿Qué hora es?! – casi gritó el castaño, acercándose a la ventana más cercana para percatarse que la falta que luz que adjudicaba al horario matutino-madrugador, no era sino que unas cuantas nubes opacando el cielo.

- Cerca del mediodía – explicó tranquila la sargento.

Bien, ahora entendía porque tenía tanta hambre…

- Jajaja, te abandonaron – no pudo evitar burlarse ante la cara de decepción que puso Eren.

- N-no lo creo – respondió él, poco convencido – seguramente trataron de despertarme pero no los escuché, tengo el sueño pesado.

- Pobre Erencito – prosiguió Hanji – tan solito y dejado.

- ¡H-hanji-san! – se quejó el menor a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente.

- Ok, ok, basta de bullying, ahora, ayúdame a acomodar esto, son las provisiones de la semana.

Recién entonces el castaño se percató de la ausencia de alguien muy importante.

- ¿Y el heichou? – cuestionó tratando de sonar desinteresado.

- No lo sé. Lo busqué para ir juntos a por las provisiones, pero no lo encontré en ningún lado, supongo que salió a entrenar y como es tan pequeño, un titán lo pisó y ahora no es más que una aburrida mancha en el suelo – habló tan rápido que acabó jadeando, pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Hanji-san... no hable así del heichou, sabe que si algo le pasara, la humanidad estaría jodida…

- Calma Eren, sólo bromeaba. Rivaille no morirá así de fácil, más aún ahora que encontró una nueva entretención – esta vez la sonrisa de la científica se tornó malévola y algo lujuriosa.

- ¿A-a qué se refiere?... – Eren estaba intrigado (y asustado). El presentimiento de que aquella frase iba especialmente dirigida hacia él lograba perturbarlo.

- Nada, nada – le restó importancia la mujer – ahora simplemente saca todo y ordénalo alfabéticamente como nuestro Rivaille manda – y con una risa exagerada salió de la cocina para dirigirse a, probablemente, su laboratorio.

El castaño iba sacando parsimoniosamente los alimentos y colocándolos donde se suponía que iban. Así hasta que llegó a un conjunto de latas peculiares. Nunca había visto unas similares en el depósito o en la cocina, la pegatina tenía la imagen de un postre y decía grande: NESTEL.

Su curiosidad era grande, parecía una nueva especie de dulce, así que tomó una, dejando todo lo demás desparramado en el piso y fue en busca de Hanji para preguntarle por su contenido, pero por más que buscó en el laboratorio, comedor, cuartos o patio, no dio con la loca… cofcof, digo, científica.

_¿Dónde se habrá metido?... _se dijo a sí mismo mientras volvía a mirar el pote. _¿Estará bien si… aunque sea, pruebo un poco?... _y un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estómago le indicó que debía correr el riesgo, total, con una mirada de cachorrito y/o dejarse hacer un par de experimentos, todo estaría solucionado.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la cocina, donde sacó un cuchillo de un cajón y lo clavó con fuerza en la lata, inclinándolo y extendiendo el corte hasta que logró hacer un semi círculo y levantar la improvisada tapa.

La sustancia que contenía era blanca y viscosa. De inmediato un pensamiento un tanto obsceno surcó la mente del joven, aquella cosa era MUY PARECIDA al…

- Oh por la… - murmuró mientras se ponía rojo como tomate y alejaba el tarro.

Sabía que Hanji era rara, pero para envasar AQUELLO, ¡debía ser una enferma!

Tras jadear un poco y cubrir su rostro con ambas manos de pura vergüenza, la cordura volvió a él y, ya más calmado, pensó que quizás, SÓLO QUIZÁS, aquello no era semen, sino un "algo" de similar consistencia. Suspiró debido al nuevo descubrimiento. Realmente era un pervertido sin remedio.

Con algo de temor aún, decidió meter un dedo y probar qué demonios era aquello y para sorpresa de su paladar, resultó ser una sustancia muy dulce y agradable. Volvió a tomar el pote entre sus manos y esta vez trató de leer lo que decía la etiqueta.

- Le… leche… c-conden… sada… - ladeó la cabeza con desconcierto – ¿Leche condensada? - ¿qué demonios era eso? ¿Desde cuando los alimentos tenían nombres tan complejos? Toda su vida pensó que las cosas comestibles eran simples; papas, tomates, carne, pan… nada con terminología… ¿química? ¡Agh! Lo que fuera aquella palabra.

Algo molesto por su ignorancia, colocó la lata abierta en la repisa y se dispuso a marcharse a su cuarto, a refunfuñar en paz, pero en el marco de la puerta se detuvo. Un pensamiento bastante enfermo vino a él como una revelación. Miró hacia atrás y saboreó de nuevo sus labios. Aquella maldita cosa sabía demasiado bien y se ajustaba perfectamente a sus recién creados y pervertidos planes.

Fijándose que nadie lo viera, lo cual era ridículo porque estaba solo en todo el puto castillo, agarró de nuevo el envase y se lo llevó directo al calabozo alias su habitación, procurando cerrar bien la puerta, mas olvidándose de poner el seguro.

Una vez en la "comodidad" de su incómoda cama, se recostó y hundió dos de sus dedos en la leche. Vio con algo de lascivia cómo la sustancia escurría por toda su mano con lentitud y procedió a lamérsela rápidamente, antes de que cayera algo en sus sábanas.

No era un tonto, él sabía qué fin planeaba darle a la famosa leche condensada y cómo acabaría su pequeño experimento, después de todo no era ningún santo, ¡por dios, tenía quince y un libido bastante alto! ¡No podía seguir mintiéndose!, aunque su orgullo lo lamentara después, ¡¿cómo desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener tu propia "lechita" de juguete?! Oh, sí, porque con ESE propósito robó Eren aquel postre, para "jugar" con él y consigo mismo. La idea había surgido tan fugaz y tentadora que simplemente no podía dejarla pasar. Además, estaba solo, TOTALMENTE SOLO.

Colocándose en una mejor posición, frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía a un costado de la habitación, alzó el tarro de leche y dejó que un poco de ésta cayera desde cierta altura hasta su boca, ocasionando también que escurriera otra tanta por su barbilla hasta su cuello. Todo esto mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo.

Comenzaba a excitarse, la textura y color, eran tan idénticos al verdadero esperma que de sólo verlo resbalando por su boca, se ponía duro.

Cerró los ojos mientras jugaba con la leche en su boca y su fiel derecha descendía tortuosamente hasta sus, ahora, apretados pantalones. Se tocó por encima de la ropa mientras con un sonido obsceno tragaba el dulce contenido en su boca. Pero justo cuando éste viajaba por su garganta, pegajosamente, una imagen veloz se formó en su cabeza: Rivaille.

Sonrió.

¡Oh! Ya desearía él que su boca estuviera llena con la semilla del sargento en vez de con aquel dulce, pero como eso era IMPOSIBLE, tendría que conformarse con imaginar y darse placer a sí mismo…

Se paró de repente y caminó hasta estar enfrente del espejo. Se desnudó allí mismo y se miró detalladamente.

No estaba tan mal, su cuerpo era esbelto (nunca tanto como el del hecihou), tenía pocos músculos (es que nadie jamás podría igualar el físico perfecto de Rivaille), su piel era suave (aunque apostaba que la del heichou aún más) y sus ojos hipnotizantemente grandes (a pesar de que él prefería los filosos y oscuros del sargento). Un sonrojo surcó sus mejillas al darse cuenta de sus inconscientes comparaciones…

Ah~… en serio estaba muy enamorado…

Dejó las divagaciones para después y volvió a concentrarse en su actual labor. Bebió un buen tanto de la leche, bajó su mano hasta su ya erecto miembro y lo tomó con firmeza. Vio su reflejo y abrió la boca. Movió un poco la lengua; allí yacía la sustancia blanquecina, lasciva. Dejó que un poco de ésta se deslizara lentamente por la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla, luego cerró los ojos y lo tragó todo. Jadeó y se miró apenas entreviéndose, lamió sus labios y comenzó el sube y baja en su erección.

La habitación ya comenzaba a sentirse asfixiante; su cuerpo, el aire, todo estaba muy caliente, en especial por allá abajo. Su derecha mantenía un ritmo constante, ascendiendo y descendiendo sobre toda su extensión, mientras que, lentamente, con su izquierda, sumergía un par de dedos en el pote de leche, embadurnándolos totalmente y posteriormente jugueteando alrededor de sus ya erectas tetillas, jalándolas, pellizcándolas y trazando círculos alrededor de ellas, dejando su pecho totalmente pegajoso.

Estaba llegando muy rápido al punto sin regreso, sus piernas temblaban, necesitaba sentarse o se caería al piso, así que sin despegar sus entreabiertos ojos del espejo, retrocedió hasta que chocó con la cama y cayó en ella, sin, en ningún momento, detener su trabajo manual.

Aumentó la velocidad, necesitaba más fricción, más rápido, ¡ya!

Cuando sintió una extraña sensación acumulándose en su vientre…  
Su cabeza, su corazón, su pene a punto de explotar…

- H-hei… ¡Heichou!… - gimió eróticamente al mismo tiempo que se corría violentamente.

- Asqueroso…

Esa voz…

Abrió los ojos en shock, allí a un lado de la habitación mirándolo con repugnancia se encontraba el mismísimo Rivaille.

Sintió el miedo inundar sus arterias, su mente hacer "crack" y su cuerpo ser recorrido por una nueva oleada de placer. Sin poderlo evitar, sus espasmos aumentaron y con un quejido lamentable, se corrió por segunda vez en la tarde, tirando con ello la lata que tantas fantasías le había ayudado a recrear.

Su mente se sentía nublada, su corazón parecía como si se le fuera a salir, sus manos temblaban y todo él se retorcía producto del intenso goce. El pobrecillo aún no era capaz de darse cuenta de la horrible y comprometedora situación en la que se encontraba ni lo que ello conllevaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Al parecer mentí ._. y esto será un ¿Trishot? ¿O es Threeshot? Anyway, la cosa es que no pude hacerlo menos corto! SIMPLEMENTE NO PUDE! En serio traté… EN SERIO! Pero agh, la alargo mucho, lo sé, lo siento D:**

**Also, sorry por como que tardar en subir, he estado ocupada con cosas del puto colegio.**

**Uhm, es mucha sinvergüenzura pedir review? Plis? PLIS?**

**Ok, ahí el capítulo… que uh, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Capítulo Dos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El silencio venidero después de que Eren lograra acompasar su respiración y todo rastro post orgasmo lo abandonara era realmente incómodo. El pobre joven yacía recostado en su cama, temblando, esta vez de miedo, con la vista fija en el techo, incapaz de mirar a su sargento que se encontraba tranquilamente apoyado contra la pared, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su subordinado no se hubiera estado masturbado pensando en él.

La agonizante nada se prolongó un par de minutos más. Sabía que el heichou no cedería… tendría que ser él quien hablara primero.

- … - Abrió y cerró la boca, como un pez fuera del agua. Exactamente, ¿qué planeaba decirle? No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, qué tanto logró ver o porqué hasta ahora no le había sacado la mierda a golpes.

¡Ahg!… no entendía nada.

- ¿Heichou? – Se animó al fin a preguntar, como tanteando el terreno.

- ¿Uh? – Respondió el mayor. Como siempre tan hablador.

- Uhm… esto… esto no es lo que parece – Ok, eso era estúpido, ni un niño de primaria se tragaría esa mentira… pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? ¡Por Margot, quería morirse! Sus mejillas se sentían tan calientes, cerró los ojos de pura vergüenza y apretó los puños. Debía continuar… necesitaba una reacción del sargento, que lo moliera a patadas, que lo humillara… que lo castigara… cualquier cosa con tal de romper esa odiosa tensión.

- ¿Qué no es lo que parece? – Habló con su típico tono monótono el mayor.

- Esto… - Clavó más las uñas contra sus palmas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Siguió haciéndose el desentendido.

- ¡Yo, ahora, tocándome, gimiendo su nombre! ¡Agh! ¡No es lo que parece! – Gritó perdiendo la compostura, sentándose de golpe y mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Uh huh? Creo que fuiste bastante explícito como para no dar lugar a malentendidos.

- … - Touché. Se había vendido a sí mismo al ser tan impulsivo y chillarle eso - ¿Me va a castigar? – Dijo más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

- Sí.

Bueno, era de esperarse.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado. Se examinó, el semen había manchado no sólo su mano y su pecho, también las sábanas. La leche condensada también se había derramado sobre éstas y un poco en el piso. Joder, era un desastre, no culpaba al heichou por llamarlo asqueroso.

Alzó la vista y se vio reflejado en el espejo. Era una burla, sus mejillas tan rojas como un tomate en temporada, sus ojos llorosos, su cuerpo temblando y cubierto de… sustancias blancas… sus piernas abiertas y su miembro semi dormido exhibiéndose.

Un momento…

Como si recién cayera en cuenta de su desnudez, dio un respingo y agarró la prenda más cercana para cubrirse.

Patético…

Apretó los ojos e hizo un ruidito casi imperceptible. Sentía que echaba humo por las orejas de tanta humillación. Se hizo una bolita mientras trataba de recuperar algo de dignidad para levantarse y vestirse. Y, claro, enfrentar el castigo que heichou planeara darle.

Mientras tanto, desde su rincón, el sargento observaba divertido las reacciones de Eren, claro, sin dejar que su interés se le reflejara en la cara. Era suficiente tortura psicológica para el mocoso, ya era tiempo de pasar a algo más… entretenido para ambos.

Con un sigilo característico de él, se acercó al menor que aún seguía encorvado, reuniendo valor, y comenzó a quitarse las correas del equipo de maniobras.

No es que anduviera cargando todo el equipo tridimensional, para nada. De hecho estaba de ida a su cuarto a descansar cuando había vislumbrado al mocoso caminar "cautelosamente" y decidió seguirlo para ver qué planeaba. Se encontraba recién en la puerta cuando escuchó el primer jadeo, por lo que, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, se adentró en el calabozo. La vista de un Eren bañado en leche condensada mientras se masturbaba lo embelesó y no pudo sino quedarse a observar el espectáculo hasta el final. Le sorprendió un tanto que el crio gimiera su nombre, es decir, sabía que había algo anormal con él, cualquiera se daría cuenta con las miradas que le mandaba, pero nunca imaginó que su descaro fuera tal que lo usara para sus sucias fantasías. No podía simplemente quedarse sin hacer nada. El mocoso merecía un escarmiento.

Cuando se vio libre de los cables que rodeaban su cuerpo, tocó el hombro de Eren para que éste lo mirara.

- ¿H-heichou…? – Dijo confuso el menor.

- Siéntate recto – Ordenó Rivaille mientras se acercaba más al lecho.

- ¿E-eh?

- Ahora.

De inmediato obedeció, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Entonces el sargento tomó su chaqueta previamente dejada en la improvisada mesita de noche de Eren (una caja) y sacó un paquete de toallitas húmedas.

_¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Quién putas carga toallitas húmedas en su bolsillo?! _Pensó el castaño sin percatarse que su desconcierto se le vio reflejado en el rostro.

- Nunca sabes cuando las puedes necesitar, Jaeger – Replicó simplemente el pelinegro mientras se inclinaba hacia el castaño.

- Uh… c-claro… p-pero ¿para qué las neces…? ¡Aaah! – Se vio interrumpido cuando sintió el frío pedazo de fibra hacer contacto con sus (siempre) sensibles tetillas – Ah… ¿q-qué hace?...

- Te limpio, ¿no es obvio? – Respondió sin mirarlo siquiera, concentrado en la labor de dejar el pegajoso pecho del menor impecable.

Eren no pudo sino sonrojarse ante las acciones del sargento, aunque no entendía ni mierda qué estaba sucediendo. Se dejó hacer, profiriendo uno que otro quejido cuando sus zonas sensibles eran palpadas por el húmedo material.

- Listo – Sentenció Rivaille cuando vio que el pecho del mocoso quedó completamente aseado.

- ¿P-porqué hizo eso? – Cuestionó el menor totalmente avergonzado.

- Sólo falta aquí – Lo ignoró el pelinegro al tiempo que bajaba su mano y tomaba firmemente el miembro flácido de Eren, pasando su pulgar por el glande aún pegajoso.

- ¡Aaahh! – Gimió Eren, estremeciéndose por el contacto y por acto reflejo, tratando de cubrirse con las manos.

- No – Ordenó mientras tomaba con fuerza la muñeca más próxima de Eren, ejerciendo suficiente presión como para enrojecerla y sacarle un mueca de dolor al menor – Déjate o te ato.

Eren no dudaba que cumpliera con su amenaza si desobedecía, así que llevó sus manos a las sábanas, apretándolas firmemente mientras que el heichou limpiaba parsimoniosamente su miembro con la toallita. Sintió varios escalofríos recorrer su columna vertebral y tuvo que reprimir uno que otro gemido… pero nada pudo hacer contra la reacción biológica natural de su cuerpo.

- ¿Uh? ¿Endurándote por un simple toque? – Preguntó con sorna el mayor.

Eren no hizo sino bajar la mirada, pero sus orejas sonrojadas lo delataban.

Demonios, se sentía el peor pervertido de la historia. El heichou no hizo más que tocarlo levemente y su miembro ya comenzaba a reaccionar…

- Creo que ya es suficiente. Muéstrame tus palmas.

- ¿Eh? ¿P-para qué? – Cuestionó mientras obedecía el mandato y ponía sus manos a la altura de las del pelinegro.

En un hábil movimiento, Rivaille tomó las correas que yacían tiradas al lado de la mesa, hizo que Eren se diera la vuelta y lo maniató a la espalda.

- ¡¿Qué?! P-pero si me dejé… l-limpiar… - Se quejó el mejor, volviéndose de nuevo para enfrentar al mayor, pero toda su determinación murió cuando vio la lujuria reflejada en los oscuros pozos del heichou.

- Dime Eren – Oh Margo, su nombre se oía excelso en los labios del sargento – ¿Quieres que te la chupe?

- ¿Eh?... – El desconcierto no se hizo esperar y fue como si le hubiera dado un derrame cerebral - ¡¿Q-qué?!

- ¿O prefieres chupármela? – Prosiguió, sin importarle el shock que provocaba en el menor.

Eren sólo podía ver al heichou con la boca abierta, totalmente anonadado. Luego, cuando su cerebro por fin procesó realmente la información, hizo ebullición y el calor colmó todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, dejándolo más colorado que una ciruela.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó mientras agitaba sus muñecas, tratando de soltar las ataduras y cerrando las piernas, cohibido.

No recibió una respuesta, simplemente fue empujado, ocasionando que cayera hacia atrás, quedando relativamente tendido en la cama mientras que Rivaille se alzaba peligrosamente.

Eren no perdió el tiempo, sentía miedo sin haber una razón factible para ello, por lo que subió sus piernas a la cama y se hizo para atrás, quedando apoyado contra el respaldar, sin escapatoria mientras que el heichou se quitaba las botas y se subía también al lecho.

En un último intento de desesperación, Eren trató de doblar sus piernas, pero estas fueron firmemente sujetadas por el sargento, quien jalándolo un poco, logró que Eren quedara semi recostado, sus hombros y cuello solamente apoyados contra las almohadas, mientras que él se sentaba encima, como para evitar cualquier otro movimiento de escapatoria del más joven.

- Decidiré por ti entonces. Me la mamas.

- … - Eren no pudo decir nada, estaba totalmente apenado por el lenguaje vulgar del sargento… aunque en parte, eso también lo excitaba. Sintió una punzada en la semi dureza que traía entre las piernas.

- Te lo haré más fácil – Dijo el pelinegro mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado y tomaba la lata de leche condensada que estaba en el piso. Por suerte esta había caído parada, así que aún quedaba algo de contenido en ella.

Eren simplemente miraba expectante las acciones del sargento. Una parte de él aún no se creía todo lo que estaba pasando, pero otra, probablemente la libidinosa, le importaba una m… si no había una explicación razonable, simplemente quería ser cogido por su heichou.

El mayor se apoyó en sus rodillas y con Eren siguiéndolo con la mirada sin perderse un solo movimiento, desabrochó su pantalón blanco, bajándolo lo suficiente junto con sus bóxer y dejando al descubierto su flácido _Levicito_. Luego se sentó de nuevo, esta vez en el pecho del menor, dejando aquel pedazo de carne justo enfrente de la boca del menor. Acarició su mejilla con la mano libre, ya que en la otra aún sostenía el pote de leche, y bajó delineando los labios del castaño, instándolo a que abriera la boca.

Eren se sentía tan avergonzado, tan acalorado, tan… excitado. Miró con lascivia pura como Rivaille tomaba su propio pene y derramaba sobre este una pequeña cantidad de dulce, exactamente sobre su glande. El castaño alzó la vista. Sabía lo que debía hacer, era obvio pero aún así buscó la aprobación en los ojos del sargento. Éste simplemente sonrió ladinamente.

Sin necesidad de alguna otra seña, Eren lamió lentamente la leche, saboreándola y ensalivando al mismo tiempo la punta del miembro del mayor. Fue descendiendo con su lengua por toda la extensión conforme el sargento vertía pequeñas porciones de aquella sustancia.

- Nhn… - Un ronco quejido escapó de los labios del pelinegro.

Eren se sintió satisfecho con ello. Quería ver la cara de placer de su heichou, pero sabía que aún no era tiempo, después de todo, recién empezaban. Le iba a demostrar que podía ser muy bueno en su labor… aunque no tuviera nada de experiencia previa.

Siguió lamiendo, especialmente la punta, donde trazaba círculos y succionaba levemente. Estaba algo incómodo. El heichou pesaba más de lo que aparentaba y extrañaba sus maniatadas manos que le hacían falta para proporcionarle más placer al sargento. Aunque quizás eso formara parte de algún fetiche del mayor… quizás era afín al bondage, eso explicaría la situación actual. Pero bueno, no era tiempo de cuestionarse por cosas como esa, tenía una "reputación" que salvar.

El pene del heichou estaba bastante rígido, hacía rato que había dejado de verter nada sobre él mismo, simplemente se limitaba a jadear levemente y clavarle la mirada a Eren. En serio se deleitaba con la visión del mocoso lamiendo su miembro como si fuera una paletita.

Por su parte, Eren decidió que ya era hora de usar su artillería pesada, así que alzó la vista y mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los filosos y sagaces del pelinegro, Eren sonrió y engulló lo más que pudo a _Levicito._

- Uhn… -Gruñó el sargento mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza del menor.

El castaño pudo sentir como el pene de Rivaille crecía aún más en su boca. Por un momento se sintió asfixiado. Era tan grande que no cabía entero.

- ¡Ah! – Jadeó al sacar un rato el pedazo de carne de su boca.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire de nuevo y relamió sus labios. Volvió rápidamente al afán, chupando y succionando. Atragantándose a ratos. Doliéndole la entrepierna. Él también estaba erecto. Y necesitado.

Le puso más énfasis a la labor. Descendiendo desde el glande hasta la base, engullendo, saboreando el líquido pre seminal y el ligero dulce que quedaba como residuo de la leche. Jadeando. Logrando que el mayor se estremeciera con el cálido aliento. Succionando de nuevo.

- Detente – Ordenó el mayor al tiempo que ejercía más presión sobre la cabeza del menor.

Pero Eren no se detuvo, al contrario, prosiguió como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Sentía la dureza del heichou latir, un calor excesivo y ridículamente inhumano brotar del miembro. Sabía que el mayor estaba a punto de correrse. Y que él no quería correrse. Pero vamos, Eren quería probar la "lechita" del heichou a como dé lugar.

- D-dije que te detengas – Exigió el sargento entrecortado, tratando de ahogar sus propios gemidos y jalando del cabello al castaño.

Eren paró. Retiró lentamente su boca del pene de Rivaille y lo miró hacia arriba.

El heichou vislumbró encantado la escena. Un Eren sonrojado, con los ojos brillando lascivamente, aun a través de las pequeñas lágrimas amenazando desbordarse, un camino de saliva o fluidos… o quizás leche escurriendo por la barbilla del mocoso… Ah, era tan excitante.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento del mayor, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Eren volvió a devorar el miembro del pelinegro, esta vez haciendo que choque contra su garganta. De inmediato comenzó un vaivén rápido, chupando con todas sus fuerzas y produciendo un ruido morboso de piel, saliva y succión.

Por su parte, Rivaille estaba a punto de detenerlo, pero aquello fue demasiado. Si antes creía que el criajo la mamaba bien, ahora comenzaba a dudar de su pureza. Cosas así no se aprenden por arte de magia. El maldito mocoso debía tener experiencia, de otra forma no podría estar haciéndole perder los cabales de esa manera.

No, en definitiva no podía a aguantar más.

Agarró fuertemente a Eren del cabello y lo obligó a acelerar el ritmo. Él cooperando también, alzando las caderas y haciendo las embestidas mucho más profundas. Después se las cobraría con el niñato desobediente.

Eren apenas pudo adaptarse al brusco cambio. Se estaba ahogando. Lo estaban ahogando.

Creía que se asfixiaría de un momento a otro cuando de repente sintió un líquido caliente invadiendo su boca. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al tiempo que Rivaille emitía un ronco y prolongado gemido-gruñido y calaba una última estocada profunda en la cavidad del menor.

El sargento se inclinó un poco para atrás, sacando su pene de los labios de Eren, al tiempo que este trataba de tragar todo el semen contenido en su boca. Fue difícil. El líquido en cuestión era muy viscoso y espeso. Logró pasarlo con algo de esfuerzo, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar toser al sentir su garganta pegajosa dificultándole recuperar el aliento.

Estuvieron un par de minutos ambos, recuperando la compostura.

Al final Eren no pudo evitar relamer sus labios y mirar altaneramente al mayor.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo? – Preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar su crecido ego.

- Cállate mocoso estúpido –Ah, no, nada de niñatos creídos. Ya se iba a enterar Eren Jaeger de lo que le pasa a quienes desobedecen las órdenes de su sargento – Esto aún ni comienza.

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo al castaño junto con el presentimiento de que acababa de cavar su propia tumba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren vio con genuino temor como las comisuras de los labios de Rivaille se alzaban levemente. Eso no podía augurar nada bueno.

- ¿H-heichou? – preguntó al tiempo que trataba de erguirse disimuladamente, pero el peso del mayor aún encima suyo se lo impidió.

- No te podrás sentar correctamente después de esta tarde, mocoso – sentenció con malicia y algo de ira reprimida el sargento.

- ¡¿U-uh?!

De inmediato Rivaille se levantó de encima del castaño y con un ágil movimiento lo dio vuelta, dejando totalmente expuesto su trasero.

- ¡¿Q-q-qué?! ¡No! ¡Suélteme! – gritó Eren con la cara totalmente roja al sentir su entrada tan vulnerable y a merced de semejante lobo feroz como era Rivaille.

- Cállate, insolente – dictaminó el sargento a la vez que posaba una mano en la nuca del menor y enterraba violentamente su rostro contra las almohadas.

Eren se sintió sofocado, en parte por la enorme y dolorosa presión que ejercía el pelinegro para evitar que volviera a levantar la cabeza y también porque por algún motivo desconocido (cof cof probablemente el inmenso morbo y excitación que le provocó la felación que le realizó momentos atrás a Rivaille cof cof) sentía un calor arrasador corroer sus entrañas y entrepierna.

Por mientras, Rivaille veía con gozo como el menor se retorcía y peleaba por deshacerse de su agarre. Sabía que le estaba arrebatando el oxígeno al aplastarlo tan fuerte contra la cama, pero eso, junto con los ruiditos de sofocación que hacía el castaño no lograban sino ponerlo más cachondo de lo que ya estaba.

¿Qué podía decir? Era un sádico por excelencia y si Eren iba a estar fantaseando con su persona, al menos podía figurarle qué clase de intereses tenía; porque de seguro el mocoso de mierda se imaginaba que el sexo con él sería una experiencia maravillosa, mágica, romántica, inolvidable…, después de todo, los niños siempre piensan que la primera vez es como en los cuentos de hadas, todo rosa y corazones. Pues no. Ni de chiste. Nada es así de perfecto y cursi. Y si bien el niñato no se merecía que lo traumatizara así sólo por un par de hormonas locas – sí, porque no era la primera vez que algún subordinado se tocaba pensando en él – sentía una extraña _necesidad_ de corromper a Eren. De tomarlo. Rudo, fuerte, rápido. De marcarlo y hacerlo suyo. De impregnarse profundo en su memoria.

- ¡¿Qué mierdas estoy pensando?! – exclamó para sí mismo.

- Hmff… - se oyó un lastimero y desfalleciente quejido.

Al instante el sargento se percató que había mantenido durante mucho tiempo al mocoso contra las almohadas y que éste se estaba asfixiando, por lo que con un rápido jalón de los cabellos, obligó a Eren a erguirse, haciéndolo curvar levemente la espalda para atrás.

El pobre castaño había estado a un paso de quedar inconsciente por la falta de oxigenación en sus pulmones, por lo que, en cuanto se vio libre, inspiró todo el aire que pudo y lo retuvo un rato, como saboreándolo. Poco después lo expulsó y tosió un poco, tratando de aclarar su garganta.

Trató de mirar para atrás y vislumbrar a su heichou, pero en cuanto hizo el amago de ladear la cabeza, sintió el cuerpo del sargento pegarse a él. Peor aún, dio un respingo cuando un particularmente duro y caliente miembro comenzó a frotarse contra su culo.

- ¡Aaahh…! – no pudo evitar dejar escapar un profundo gemido por el agradable roce.

- Asqueroso – susurró el sargento en su oído, con voz ronca y el cálido aliento ocasionándole un placentero estremecimiento.

- H-heichou… - llamó Eren, la lujuria desbordando en cada sílaba - ¿Q-qué p-piensa hacerme?

- Uhm… - murmuró Rivaille al tiempo que con un dedo recorría la espalda del menor, causándole más escalofríos – No estoy seguro... – sentenció cuando llegó al final del recorrido, tomando e izando levemente las manos atadas de Eren - ¿Qué me sugieres tú?

- … - El joven titán pareció meditarla profundamente – A-ayúdeme – gimió al final.

- ¿A qué? – cuestionó el pelinegro.

- A… a acabar…. – soltó en un hilito de voz Eren.

El sargento simplemente alzó una ceja, algo asombrado por la osadía del mocoso para pedir semejante cosa y con tal descaro.

- Ruega.

- ¿E-eh?

- Ruega – volvió a decir, sólo que esta vez aló con fuerza de las ataduras de Eren haciéndolo semi levantarse, pero volviendo a empujar su cabeza contra las sábanas, logrando que sólo la parte desde la cadera para debajo de su cuerpo quedara pronunciadamente expuesta, como ofreciéndose para ser tomado.

- ¡Ahmff! – resopló el menor cuando un par de mechones terminaron en su boca - ¡D-deje de hacer eso!

- Silencio.

- ¡No! Estoy cansado de que cada vez uste-éeehh… ¡Aahh~! – Se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que un par de dedos jugaban con su entrada, presionando y frotando parsimoniosamente.

- No hagas tanto ruido o me detendré – amenazó Rivaille mientras llevaba su traviesa mano hasta el palpitante pene del joven y comenzaba a masturbarlo.

- Ahh… ¡Ah!... Hnn… - por más que trataba de moderar los ruiditos que emitía, no podía, peor aún ahora que la palma que mantenía su rostro presionado contra las almohadas había migrado a recorrer el costado de su cuerpo, por donde estaban las costillas, trazando un lento camino hasta perderse bajo su propio peso y tocar su tetilla izquierda – ¡H-hei…chou! – semi gritó el castaño, retorciéndose de placer.

- Shhh – repitió de mala gana el mayor.

Eren sabía que no podía arriesgarse a otra advertencia porque esa seguro venía con castigo, así que buscó soltar sus muñecas, tironeando de la correa que las mantenía juntas, pero sólo logró lastimarse más.

- R-rivaille h-heichou… – gimió, aún nublado por las todas aquellas deliciosas sensaciones que experimentaba – s-suelte mis manos… p-por f-favor.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa el sargento mientras seguía con sus caricias a los erguidos pezones del mocoso y el continuo vaivén en su pene.

- Q-quiero… t-tocarlo – aceptó con sinceridad. En verdad se moría de ganas de tocar al sargento. De abrazarlo. De besarlo… y por otra parte, sentía que si no se afirmaba a algo (como las sábanas) se desmayaría muy pronto de puro y morboso placer.

- Entonces no.

- P-pero… - No llegó a concluir la frase, pues fue acallado por tres dedos que se metieron en su cavidad bucal, atragantándolo y haciéndolo lagrimear.

- Lame bien, no tengo paciencia como para lubricarte de otra forma mejor que esta – dijo el pelinegro mientras veía a Eren directo a los ojos.

El castaño se sintió de nuevo intimidado frente a la lujuria que destilaba Rivaille. No era como si no le gustara, simplemente lo amaba y le temía al mismo tiempo. Era tan excitante aquel sentir.

Abrió grande la boca y se encargó de mojar bien con la lengua los dedos del mayor, chupando y succionando mientras los recuerdos de la mamada que le dio ese mismo día volvían a su mente, haciendo que de su miembro palpitara dolorosamente y goteara más líquido preseminal.

- Tsk, suficiente – decretó Rivaille al sentir cómo los testículos de Eren se tensaban, indicando que mucho no faltaba para que se corriera.

Se separó de los labios del menor, un hilo de baba rompiéndose a medio camino y sin previo aviso, introdujo un dedo en el ano de Eren.

- ¡K-kyaa! – chilló el joven titán ante aquella repentina intrusión – E-espere…

- No.

El sargento no estaba como para ser gentil, después de todo, ¿no era todo esto un castigo para el renacuajo insolente?

Metió esta vez el del medio también e inició con la simulación de estocadas.

- N-no… p-pare, m-me hace daño… ¡Ngh! – suplicó Eren sintiéndose incómodo y adolorido.

Ignorando las quejas del menor, Rivaille metió el tercer dedo.

- H-he… i… - para este punto, Eren no podía sino morder las sábanas para acallar sus lloriqueos.

- Tranquilo mocoso, ya casi.

- ¡Ngh! D-duele… - gimoteó, sintiendo más el daño que el placer.

- Joder, espera… no lo encuentro – el mayor comenzaba a sudar.

- ¿A q-qué s-se ref…? ¡AAAHHH! – en ese momento, Eren emitió un prolongado grito debido a que cierto punto dentro suyo había sido tocado.

- Ahí está – sentenció victorioso el pelinegro.

- Aahh… Nnhhgg… ¿q-que-e…? – Eren trataba de formular una pregunta pero no podía, aquella deliciosa sensación lo estaba haciendo tocar el cielo y ver blanco.

- Encontré tu próstata – explicó Rivaille al tiempo que se recostaba un poco y lamía el cuello del menor, sacándole más gemidos y ruiditos lascivos.

- Hmmm… Hei-chou… ahh – Esas eran las únicas palabras semi coherentes que lograban salir de la boca del castaño – m-más…

- Eren – susurró el sargento al lado de su oreja – Debes avisarme cuando estés a punto de correrte…

- Nnhgg… uuff… y-ya casi… - gimió, no muy consciente de la seriedad implantada en la orden de Rivaille, sino más bien concentrado en la enorme satisfacción que sentía.

- Qué promiscuo… - comentó el pelinegro con sorna al tiempo que sacaba sus dedos del culo de Eren y apretaba con firmeza la base de su miembro.

- ¡Agh! – De inmediato sintió el vacío y la presión que le impediría correrse por más que quisiera - ¡¿eh?! ¡¿QUÉ?! – se rebatió de pura frustración… ¡había estado tan cerca! - ¡¿PORQUÉ SE DETUVO?! – chilló agudamente, sintiéndose totalmente impotente de hacer nada más.

- Nunca acepté ayudarte, recuerda, todo esto es un CAS-TI-GO – deletreó lentamente esa palabra mientras sonreía por dentro al ver los ojos de Eren abrirse enormemente y aguarse más aún de lo que ya estaban.

No entendía nada… absolutamente nada. Era tan jodidamente contradictorio que ya no sabía qué pensar.

Primero el sargento pareciera como si fuera a matarlo con la mirada cuando lo encontró en pleno afán, él mismo sabía que merecía que le sacaran la reputa a golpes… pero… no, en lugar de eso, el hombre le siguió la corriente, lo obligó a mamársela, le dio a entender que tendrían sexo, ya fuera como escarmiento o por que le agarró calentura, pero sexo al fin y al cabo… ¡SEXO CON EL HEICHOU! ¡SU MAYOR FANTASÍA!... e iban a hacerlo, ¿no? Sólo faltaba que se la meta… pero… ¡¿JUSTO AHORA SE DETIENE?! ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICABA TODO ESTO, UN CHISTE DE MAL GUSTO?!

- N-no… - El labio del menor temblaba. Oh, sí, en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar como una nena… no podía soportar esta situación – U-usted… no… no… ¡NO PUEDE SER TAN CRUEL! – estalló, sintiendo que la rabia lo invadía.

- Cierra la boca, mocoso de mierda, ¡puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana! – exclamó al tiempo que volteaba al castaño, haciendo que quedara recostado de espaldas, viéndose directo a la cara.

- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE! – Poco le importó la brusquedad con la que lo rodaron, o las lágrimas que comenzaban a abrirse paso por su mejilla para abajo –- ¡JODER! ¡¿QUÉ SE PIENSA QUE SOY?! ¡TÓMEME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – gritó, importándole poco o nada si se escuchaba hasta afuera del calabozo o incluso del castillo, necesitaba desahogarse, sacar toda esa frustración que hervía dentro de él.

- ¿Ah? ¿Quién mierda te crees para darme órdenes? – No, ese renacuajo no se iba a poner de gallito. Al sargento Rivaille nadie le alza la voz. - ¡TE ESTOY HACIENDO UN MALDITO FAVOR AL DETENERME AHORA!

- ¡¿AH?! ¡¿FAVOR?! ¡¿DE DÓNDE?! ¡USTED SÓLO SE ESTABA BURLANDO DE MÍ! - Vio el rostro inexpresivo de Rivaille pasar del enojo a la ira descontrolada, comparable a un demonio. Oh, había hecho rebalsar su vaso… ¡qué bien!, se lo merecía, por cretino.

- Escúchame, niñato... – habló el hombre, con un tono calmado y monótono, pero la irritación destilando en cada palabra – No porque estés cachondo ahora significa que no te arrepentirás de esto cuando se te enfríen las hormonas.

- ¡¿Ah?! – Eren lo miró con una mueca de desconcierto e indignación.

- Tsk. Te digo que no sabes lo que quieres, no puedo simplemente aprovecharme de un mocoso así como así. Como broma, pasa, supondré que ya aprendiste la lección, pero no voy a andar desvirgando a un crío… tengo mis valores.

Eren abrió y cerró la boca sin saber realmente qué decir. Eso lo había pillado desprevenido.

- Porque eres virgen, ¿cierto? – Cuestionó el pelinegro ante la mudez del menor.

- ¡Claro! – chilló Eren, bastante ofendido y volviéndose a sonrojar fuertemente.

- Bien.

El sargento se acercó de nueva cuenta a Eren.

Éste estaba sumamente confundido, no sabía si sentir rabia, resignación o simple aturdimiento. Al ver al mayor acortar distancia con él, un pensamiento salvaje (y surrealista) cruzó su mente de colegiala enamorada… ¿El heichou iba a besarlo?

Estúpidamente cerró los ojos y esperó algo que jamás llegó. Lo único que pudo sentir fue sus manos liberadas y un ardor en las mismas.

Para cuando se atrevió a mirar, Rivaille ya había recogido su chaqueta y resto del arnés y procedía a retirarse de aquel cuarto.

Eren sólo pudo quedarse sentado en la cama, aún desnudo, con una erección ya algo moribunda, todo sudado y pegajoso y, más que nada, totalmente perdido sobre qué carajos acaba de pasar.

- Ah… - suspiró mientras sentía aquel nudo en su garganta hacerse más grande y pesado conforme la información era procesada y entendía que para Rivaille no era más que un niño arrecho – Y-yo… yo no quiero eso – se dijo a sí mismo mientras los sollozos comenzaban a inundar la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ni yo entiendo cómo fucking fuck acabó en esto D: lo siento! En serio quería que fuera un twoshot super lemonioso y hot… no drama, no nada de lo que acabo de escribir! Pero… pero… no pude hacer que Rivaille se la metiera y… y… esto prácticamente se redactó solo y… y… no entiendo nada salvo que lo más probable es que esta historia sea un fucking fic de unos 4 -5 capítulos ._.U sorry.**

**Uhm, also, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, siendo que a algunas si les gustó esta cosa y hasta me favoritearon (las amo, me hacen sentir like a famosa xD) y sé lo que es que no actualicen y tú querer saber y akjgagrtyarsssjkatsarsyuatjka estar toda agftseratysraysgakj esperando que la bitchie esa que escribe tan sensual se digne a postear algo y asyarttsyrasyjkasar shtasjtausyakjylak**

**Ok, eso xD tuve mis problemillas colegiales, entiendan mi demora… anyway, ahora si trataré de escribir másprontirijillo ewe**

**Y eso…**

**Eh… si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo, me avisan pk ni yo misma sé para dónde va esta historia…**

**Anyway… ciao!**


End file.
